


Lady's Mantle

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Cordelia gets Misty's help in brewing a potion.





	Lady's Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Mentors' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6 and for Amber's Attic at [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/) (Nightwing: Write about someone acting as a mentor to someone younger).

Misty walked into the greenhouse. Cordelia was already there, tending to a plant. Her duties as Supreme meant she didn’t get to spend as much time there as she used to, so she savored what opportunities she did have.

Misty approached the other woman. As she did, she watched as the plant, once withered and dying, returned to full bloom. She smiled and said “I never get tired of seeing that.” It might have seemed like a silly use of resurgence magic, but Misty thought it made the world they lived in a little more lovely. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she said “So what are we doing today?”

Cordelia looked up from the plant and gave Misty a smile that matched the younger woman’s. “Today we’re going to work on brewing a potion” said the Supreme. “Because I think you would be really good at it.” Cordelia saw in Misty a lot of herself. The younger woman had a good heart and loved being surrounded by nature, just as Cordelia always did.

“A potion?” asked Misty. “What kind of potion?”

Cordelia bit her lip for a moment. Then she asked “Can you keep a secret?”

Misty nodded her head quickly. She would do anything for her Supreme. “Of course.”

“It's a fertility potion” said Cordelia. “I tried a lot of them when I was trying to get pregnant before, and none of them worked.” It was difficult for her to talk about this, because it reminded her of Hank. “I’m hoping, now that I have the powers of the Supreme, I’ll have more luck.”

Misty felt her heart sink. “Do you have a boyfriend?” she asked. If Cordelia was planning on getting pregnant, Misty assumed there was a man in the picture. While she was happy for Cordelia, she was sad to know that Cordelia would never love her the way she wanted.

Cordelia gave a throaty laugh. “It's not like that” she said. “I’ve been visiting a fertility clinic with anonymous donors.” The other woman had wanted a baby for such a long time, and she wasn’t going to let the lack of a man stop her. Besides, her heart belonged to someone else, even if she couldn’t admit it.

“Oh” said Misty, getting a clearer picture of what was going on now. She smiled again. “Well, I’m happy you picked me to help you.” That was an understatement; she felt honored to be the one Cordelia was confiding in.

Cordelia was trying not to get her hopes up that this potion would work. “Let’s get to work” she said. She gestured to the cauldon in the center of the room. “The first ingredient we need to add is Lady’s Mantle.”

Under Cordelia’s careful guidance, Misty worked to complete the potion. When it was done, the Supreme poured the contents into a bottle. “Can I tell you something?” Misty asked when they were done.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows. “Of course” she said. “What’s going on?”

Misty bit her lip, wondering if she should continue. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together lately” she said. “And it's making me wonder if we could possibly be something more than just friends.” She could barely look Cordelia in the face, afraid to see the Supreme’s reaction.

But to Misty’s surprise, Cordelia kissed her. When they broke apart, the older woman said “I’ve wanted to say something to you for the longest time. But I was afraid to cross that line in case you didn’t feel the same.”

Cordelia was pregnant inside of two months. Misty and Cordelia were married before the baby arrived.


End file.
